Prince of Whirlpool
by senju101
Summary: Konoha is destroyed, Few survive. Kushina and Naruto live in Whirlpool. Whirlpool takes Konoha's place as one of the five great villages.
1. GoodBye Konoha

**Prince of Whirlpool**

**Chapter 1: Good-bye Konoha**

**"GET BACK HERE MINATO!" **yelled Kushina as her husband took their son to have the nine-tails sealed inside of their son, Naruto. She was chained to the wall, unable to move. She cried loudly until a woman wearing an ANBU outfit appeared. "Lady Kushina. Are you alright, what happened?" asked the woman. "Mikoto, I need your help." Kushina said. "Let's get out of here first." Mikoto said. "No. We need to save my son first." Mikoto looked at her long time friend with disbelief. "What do you mean you have to save your child?" she asked, looking confused. "My son was taken from me. And no, I'm not crazy or seeing things." Kushina said, sounding annoyed.

"Alright." Mikoto pulled out a radio and pressed the send button. "Kari! Get your squad and meet with me now!" she yelled into the radio. Suddenly, nine other people appeared. "Listen up. Kari, take Kushina and get her out of here. The rest of you with me." Mikoto and eight of the ANBU disappeared. "What's going on?" asked Kari. "My bastard of a husband is going to use my son as the host of the nine-tails." Kushina replied coldly as she and Kari vanished.

**Top of Gamabunta's Head**

Minato was about to seal the nine-tails in his son when eight people appeared behind him. Minato turned around in time to see someone's fist hit his face. He landed a few feet away. He looked up and yelled, "What are you doing?" One person, a woman, grabbed Naruto and ran. A pair of Leaf ANBU appeared beside Minato. One of whom is Kakashi. "Kakashi, stop her! She has my son!" yelled Minato. The other Leaf ANBU, Itachi, followed Kakashi. Just then, two more mysterious people appeared, both men. The two new comers knee Kakashi and Itachi in the gut. The woman holding Naruto was getting away.

Knowing he was short on time, in a yellow flash, Minato appeared in front of the woman holding Naruto. He kicked her hard in the gut and grabbed his son. _'I've got to hurry. If I don't seal the nine-tails now, all is lost.'_ Thought Minato. He quickly summoned the god of death, Shinigami, and just as he was about to seal the demon away, it swung its arm and Gamabunta vanished.

**With Kushina and Kari**

"Where are they?" asked Kari, sounding worried. "I don't know. I just hope that Mikoto, my son, and the others are alright." Kushina replied. She looked over to Kari. Kari seemed like she wanted to ask her some thing. "You want to ask me some thing, Kari?" asked Kushina. "Well. It's just that…" she paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "Why would your husband use his own son has a vessel when he knows how Junchuuriki are treated?" Kari asked. Kushina's face darkened. "Because he's a bastard, that's why. Only bastard's like him would put their sick ideals ahead of their own kids and make them junchuuriki." She replied, sounding really pissed. Suddenly, Gamabunta vanished. "What the hell!" shouted Kari. "No,no,no. Naruto, Mikoto, please be safe." Whispered Kushina.

**With Minato**

Minato landed hard. He quickly got up and ran towards the nine-tailed fox. _'What the hell is going on? Who were those people, and why do they want Naruto so badly that they would risk their lives knowing…'_ that's when it hit him. _'Kushina!'_ Minato stopped running. Everything fell into place. In her home country and village, Kushina was a princess. Some one sent those people to meet with her to see the baby. But when they saw the nine-tails, they went looking for her and must've found. Then she told them about Naruto and how he was planning on sealing the nine-tails in his son.

Minato was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the nine-tails roaring. He ran quickly to some where safe and started the sealing process. Just as he neared the end and was ready to seal the nine-tails, the woman from before grabbed Naruto and darted off. Minato turned around to give chase when he heared Rin, another one of his students scream, **"MINATO-SENSEI! LOOK…"** Was all she could get out as one of the demons tails cut him in half at the waist. **"SENESI, NOO!"** yelled Kakashi. The last thing Minato saw was the three mysterious people run off with his son, most likely heading to where Kushina was, to give her back her son. A single tear fell from his face. Not for failing to protect his village, not the shinobi and the people who were being killed by the nine-tailed fox. _'No,'_ he thought. It was for his son and wife. _'Kushina, Naruto. Forgive me. I failed you.'_

Kakashi and Rin ran towards their fallen sensei. "Hang on!" yelled Rin. "Please don't die on us sensei." Said a crying Kakashi. "Naruto." He said. "Stop talking. Save your energy!" said Rin. "Rin, stop. There's nothing, *cough* you can do." Said Minato in a raspy voice. "Just promise me one thing. The both of you." He said. "Please don't say..." Rin was cut off by Kakashi. "What is it sensei?" he asked. Minato motioned for the two of them to lean in closer. They did. "Promise that you will find Kushina and my son, and tell them I'm sorry." He said. Both of them looked confused. "What do you mean?" asked Kakashi. "I was going to use my son as the host, but those people took him. I think they were from Whirlpool." He said. Rin and Kakashi gasped. Minato continued, "They did the right thing. I didn't realize until now what I was doing. I was about to condemn my son to a life of a junchuuriki."

Both were completely stunned. "You can't blame your self. It's your job as Hokage to protect the village. Sometimes, such sacrifices need to be made." Said Rin. Minato coughed up more blood. "True. But this is my son. My dream was to raise him with Kushina and be a family. But instead, I was going to make his life miserable. Those people probably brought him to Kushina by now. Promise me, the both of you, that you won't hate Kushina for wanting to protect Naruto. Keep an eye on him, and tell Kushina I'm sorry." Minato said. Kakashi and Rin wiped the tears from their faces and said, "We promise." "I swear on my life that I won't hate Kushina for trying to save Naruto." Kakashi added. With little energy he had left, Minato made his last request. "Also, tell Jiraiya the same thing as well. I was like a son to him. He'll be really pissed at what Kushina did. And Tsunade too. Tell them not to be angry with what Kushina did. It was all my fault. I didn't listen to her. Go to the Namikaze library and get the scroll for the 'Flying thunder god justu' and any other important scrolls and hand them off to Kushina." With that, Minato, the Forth Hokage, the last Hokage, of the Hidden Leaf village, died.

**Else Where**

Kushina, Mikoto, Kari, and the eight Whirlpool ANBU watched Konoha get destroyed by the nine-tailed fox. "Thus dies the Hidden Leaf village." Every one looked at Kushina. "They say that you don't realize what you have until you loose it. I believe that is what Minato is thinking right now." She continued. All felt a little nervous until they saw Kushina crying. "What's wrong Kushina?" asked Mikoto. "It's my fault that this happened. Minato, Kakashi, Rin, everyone… there dead." Kushina said has more tears fell. "Don't be hard on your self. If any of us hadn't done what we did, Naruto would have grown up hated by the villagers." Said Mikoto. Kushina wiped away the tears and said, "I know. But now is not the time to regret what happened. What was done is done.' Kushina said.

She turned around and faced everyone that was present. "People of Whirlpool! Lets go home!" Kushina yelled. With that, the group began to make it's way back to Whirlpool.


	2. Whirlpool

**Chapter 2: Whirlpool**

**"SHE DID WHAT?" **Kakashi and Rin had just explained that Konoha had been destroyed by the nine-tailed fox and that Minato was killed by the demon while he was trying to get Naruto back from Whirlpool ANBU that were ordered by Kushina to take back Naruto. "For the last time: After Konoha was destroyed, Kushina left with Naruto to go back to Whirlpool. "I don't believe it. Minato is dead." Muttered Jiraiya. "I'm going to kill Kushina. Let's go everyone. We're going to make Kushina pay for what she did and take back Naruto!" Said Tsunade. "I'm with you." Said Jiraiya. Both got to leave. Just as they reached the door, Kakashi called out. "If you do that, then you would be dishonoring Minato-sensei's last wish."

Jiraiya turned around and gave Kakashi a death glare. "What did you say?" asked Jiraiya in a menacing tone. "Before sensei died, his final request was that you shouldn't be angry with her." Replied Kakashi. Tsunade turned around, walked up to Kakashi, looked right at him and asked, "What do you mean?" Kakashi and Rin shared a look. After three full seconds of tensed filled silence, Rin walked up to Tsunade to answer her question. "Sensei said that Kushina tried to talk him out of it. He even said she threatened to divorce him and leave Naruto if he went through with it. In turn, sensei had her thrown in jail and chained." Rin said. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were stunned to hear this. In all there lives, they never expected Minato to do such a thing. "You're lying! He never would do such a thing!" yelled Jiraiya as he fell to his knees. "He did. He said so him self before he died." Kakashi said calmly. No one in the room said a word. After letting it sink for a good solid minute, Jiraiya got up. Disbelief clearly written on his face. "But why? It doesn't make sense." Said Tsunade. Rin placed her hands on Jiraiya and Tsunade, gave them a small grin and said, "I know. But sensei's dying wish was for us not to hate her. The least you two can do is hear what she has to say. Or you can go and see Minato-sensei's son."

"Your right. If that's what Minato really said, we can at least hear out." Said Tsunade. Jiraiya got up on his feet and looked at Kakashi. "Did he really say? Did he really do what you say he did?" asked Jiraiya. Both Kakashi and Rin nodded. "This is going to take some getting use to. But Tsunade is right, we can at least hear her out." He said. "Let's head for Whirlpool then. As long as you two promise not to hurt Kushina or kidnap Naruto, alright?" Rin asked innocently. Both nodded. "Then let's go."

**Whirlpool (2 weeks later)**

"How's my little boy doing?" asked Kushina in a playful tone. Naruto had dark brown eyes and the short stubby red hair. (Like a buzz cut.) 2 weeks ago, Kushina, Naruto, and the others arrived in Whirlpool to a warm welcome. Her and mother died when whirlpool was destroyed during the war. Most of the clan did as well. Only her brother, Temujin, and her uncle, Saishu, survived. Since the end of the war, Uzushio was slowly being rebuilt. It was now a mobile island. With the help of motors and fuinjutsu, and technology from the land of snow, all this was possible. Word of Konoha being destroyed spread like wildfire. In the Hidden Stone village, to Kushina's dismay, there was a celebration of the Forth Hokages death. Word had also gotten out that Kushina, The Hokages wife, was alive and had a son.

In order to keep him safe, Kushina said that Naruto was simply conceived when she found out her body self fertilized and grew into a fetus. The hidden stone village wanted to take a blood test to prove her story. When the results came back, it turned out her story was true. Little did they know, Minato had placed a seal on Naruto before he took him to have the fox sealed in him. The seal allowed the Uzumaki blood from Kushina to take over Naruto upon his death and could be removed, no matter what. A few days ago, Kushina out Naruto had some of the fox's chakra, about one tails woth. She had some Uzu seal masters perform a ritual that purified the fox's chakra. Just recently, Uzushio was had taken Konoha's place as one of the five great ninja villages. All in all, life was good for the Uzumaki family.

"How's Naruto doing?" asked Mikoto. "He's doing well. He's very energetic and always has a smile on." Kushina said as both women giggled when Naruto fell over when a butterfly landed on his face. "It's hard raising a child on your own. I'm glad you're here to help." Kushina said with a weak smile. "Well. I got to go, bye." Said Mikoto as she got up to leave. Kushina picked up Naruto and headed back to the Uzumaki compound.

**Uzumaki House-hold**

Kushina closed the door behind her and let out a heavy sigh. She looked down at her son who was sleeping quietly in her arms. "You're a bundle of trouble, you know that?" she said She placed Naruto in his crib to sleep. She lay down in her bed to relax. After 5 minutes of rest, an ANBU appeared. "Lady Kushina. We spotted four unknown figures approaching our village." Said the ANBU. With a heavy, heart-felt, sigh she got up. "Do I really have to deal with this?" she asked. The ANBU pulled off her mask, "You do." Said Mikoto in a cheerful tone. But then she tenesed. "Two of them are the legendary Sannin." Mikoto continued. Kushina gave off a worried look. She got up and grabbed Naruto. She turned to Mikoto and said "Get your best and bring them here. Also, tell all shinobi and ANBU to keep an eye on our 'Geust.'" Mikoto vanished from sight to carry out the orders.

**In Uzukage's Office (2 hours later)**

In front of her were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Rin. Behind her were Mikoto, Kari, and ten other ANBU or shinobi. In her arms was Naruto, who was fast asleep. "So, what brings you four to our village?" asked Kushina. As if on cue, both sannin yelled **"How could you?" **This woke Naruto up. He started to cry.

**Whack!**

"What was that for?" asked both sannin. "That was for waking up the baby!" said Rin. "Anyway. Why did you do it Kushina?" asked Jiraya. "Simple. I did it for my son." She replied calmly. This sent Tsunade over the edge. "How can you be so calm? Do you take pride in what you did?" Tsunade asked angrily. "No. I loved Minato, and Konoha was like a second home to me. I never meant for any of this to happen, I truly didn't. But I couldn't let my son live a horrible life." Kushina replied as tears began to fall. Kakashi and Rin looked at each other, worried.

"Kushina. I understand that you wanted to save your son, but because you did, Minato is dead and the village destroyed." Said Jiraya. "I know, and I don't take pride in it. I wake up every night screaming. I would have nightmares about that night. But for me, there is only one piece of Konoha left." Every one looked at Kuhsina expectantly. Kushina got up and grabbed the still crying Naruto. She then walked in front of the Leaf-nin. "Minato's son is alive and well." She proclaimed.


	3. Secrets and Alliances

**Chapter 3: Secrets and Alliances**

"Minato's son is alive and well." Kushina proclaimed. No one said anything, but nodded in agreement. "True. But I heard some where that Naruto wasn't related to Minato by blood." Said Jiraiya questionly. Kushina let out a heavy sigh as she sat down. "That's because of the seal." She said. "The seal?" asked the group. Kushina looked directly at the group. "I found out a week ago. Before Minato decided to try and use Naruto as the Junchuuriki for the Nine-tails, he placed a seal on him. In the event he died, the seal will overwrite his DNA and allow the Uzumaki blood to take over. Thus saving Naruto from Monato's enemies." Kushina explained. "That sound about." Said Kakashi. "What? How?" asked Tsunade. "Sensei was always a little parinod about his son's safety." Answered Kakashi.

**Flash Back**

"You called sensei?" asked Kakashi. "Yes. I need to ask you a favor." Minato said. "Your wife is about to give birth to your son and you want me to watch over him. Right?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly. Minato looked at his student shocked, but relaxed. "Yes. How did you know?" he asked with a hint of amusement. "You've been going paranoid for the past month." He said bluntly. The two men had a nice, hard laugh. After a few minutes of good hard laughing, Minato spoke. "Well I'm glad that's over." He said. Suddenly, the door to the room opened to revel Kushina. **"What the hell is so funny?"** she yelled. Minato gave his student a frightened look. "Now would be good time to run." He said. "I agree." Said Kakashi as they began to run from a pissed off Kushina.

**Flash Back End**

"Crazy times." Said Kakashi. Every one was laughing. "Listen Kushina. It'll take a long time for the wounds to heal. But the first step is learning to forgive. And in Minato's memory, I want to take care of Naruto." Said a teary Naruto. All needed in agreement. "But, what about being a rouge shinobi?" asked Rin. Every one realized this and started to panic. Kakashi suddenly took off his and Rin's head-band. Every one looked at Kakashi confused. "What was that for?" asked Rin. "Simple. If we want to be there for Naruto and not worry about hunter-nin from other villages coming after us, we join Whirlpool." Kakashi said.

"He's right. It's the best solution." Said Jiraiya. All nodded. Kushina looked down at the now quiet Naruto. She smiled at him and he let out a small giggle. She looked at every one and asked them to be silent. "There's one more thing I need to tell all of you." Kushina said. Tsunade looked at her and asked, "What?' Kushina paused a bit, as if in thought and said, "I managed to make an alliance with the Hidden Cloud village and the Hidden Waterfall village. Cloud is sending Yugito Nii and Waterfall is sending Fu to marry Naruto." Kushina said. All looked in shock. Seeing their reaction, Kushina continued. "When Fu and Yugito turn five, they will be sent here to train along side Naruto and eventually marry him. Also, the Hidden Rock village, my husband's enemies, upon seeing my son not in anyway related to him, signed a treaty with us. The treaty was set up to welcome us as one of the 5 major hidden villages." She finished.

**Five years later**

"Naruto!" yelled Yugito and Fu. Naurto ran up to the girls and gave them a big smile. This caused both girls to blush. Naruto still had short, buzz cut like, red hair. He wore a blue t-shirt with the Uzumaki clan crest and black shorts. Yugito had on a pink shirt and blue pants. She had blonde hair and had a nice tan. She had her hair in a pony-tail. Fu wore a black shirt and orange pants. She had green hair and dark brown skin. It was bright and sunny out, with blue skies and few clouds. A few feet away, Rin was watching the trio play with a smile on her face.

**Later that night**

"Good night my little Naruto." Said Kushina as she kissed Naruto good-night. As she closed the door behind her, she noticed Tsunade off to the right. "He seemed happy." Tsunade said with a smile. Kushina gave her a smile of her own. "It's been five years now. And it's going to get better I suppose." Tsunade said jokingly. "Yup!" said Kushina. With this, the two women headed to their rooms for the night.


	4. Back to Konoha

**Chapter 4: Back to Konoha**

**8 years later**

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Yugito Nii, and Fu." Said Rin. One year ago, Rin decided that would teach student's at the academy. So far, it's been really fun. Naruto was thirteen now. Three years ago, Naruto found out that Fu and Yugito were Junchuuriki. Fu had the Seven-tails and Yugito had the Two-tails. Naruto told them he had at least three tails worth of the Nine-tails chakra. This is why he has three whisker marks on each of his checks. Shortly after that, they found out they were going to marry. All fainted to this. Jiraiya was still running his spy rings. Tsunade worked in the hospital, and Kakashi became a Jounin of Whirlpool.

Rin was brought out of her thoughts when she heard yelling. _'Not again.'_ Thought Rin. "For the last time, Naruto's mine!" Yelled a girl. "Back off! I'm the one who's going to date Naruto!" Yelled another. "I'm already living with him!" yelled a happy Fu. "You've got to be kidding me." Whispered Yugito as she slapped her head. The girls surrounding Naruto all looked at Fu like she was crazy. Naruto, on the other hand, was blushing like mad. "Calm down every one. Team 7, your Jounin-sensei will be waiting for you at…"

"The Whirlpool Lounge." Finished Naruto. Stunned a little, Rin recomposed her self and said, "Well, get going then." She said. Naruto, Yugito, and Fu left For the Whirlpool Lounge.

**2 Hours Later**

Team 7 was panting hard. "So, ready to go again?" asked Kakashi. Naruto looked up at Kakashi with an annoyed look. "You're kidding right?" asked Naruto. Kakashi gave him a simple smile. Naruto just sighed. Naruto got up and charged at Kakashi with a kunai in each hand. Before Naruto's kunai could make contact, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Where is he?" asked Fu.

"I don't…"

"Naruto! Behind you!" yelled Yugito.

Before Naruto could turn around, **"Leafs Secret Finger Jutsu: Thousand years of Death!"** In short, Naruto was sent screaming in pain into the air.

**Uzukage's Office (2 week later)**

Kushina was happily laying back in her chair. Team 7 has been going on D-Rank missions for 2 weeks now. She was about to leave when a bird came flying in with a letter attached to its leg. Kushina took the letter and read it. What was on the letter shocked her.

"Mom, Grandma Tsunade, Pervy Sage. What are all of you doing here?" asked Naruto. With a heavy sigh, Tsunade told them. "A few hours ago, we got a letter from the Hidden Leaf Village." She said. "What!" yelled all of team 7. "I thought you said there was no one left?" asked Naruto, still in a state of shock. "Yes we did. But I checked it out myself. There seem to be people in the mountain side. Behind the Hokage monuments'." Said Jiraiya. "So you want us to go and look?" asked Yugito. "Yes." Said Tsunade.

"Naruto. Be careful. Whoever maybe alive might want to hurt you to get to me." Said Kushina. "I know." Naruto simply said. The door flew open and Shizune came running in. By the looks of her, she had been running for a good long while. "Is it true? Are there really survivors?" She asked. "Yes. I'm sending team 7 to go look."

**1 Hour Later**

Naruto had on a blue, long sleeve shirt with dark blue pants. Near his ankles were bandages that went up about 5% of the way. Fu had on a sleeve-less vest and a mesh shirt under it. She had a skirt that seemed to barely hang on. Yugito wore a short sleeve, dark blue, shirt. She had the same kind of pants as Naruto. She had bandages on both of her arms. Everyone was at the gate, ready to go. "Alright team. Lets head out." Said Kakashi. Team 7 headed for the Hidden Leaf Village. "I hope everything goes well for them and the mission." Said Kushina "Me too." Said Tsunade.

**2 Days later**

"After all this time, I finally return." Said Kakashi. Naruto gave him a worried look. Kakashi noticed the look on Naruto's face. "Is something wrong Naruto?" asked Kakashi. Yugito and Fu turned to look at what's going on. "I'm worried." Naruto said quietly. Both girls knew what he meant. If there were any other survivors from Leaf, there was a good chance that Kakashi and the others would leave. "Naruto, I know you're worried about me and everyone else leaving." Kakashi said gently. Naruto looked up at him and gave a weak smile. With an almost 360 degree turn, Naruto jumped up and yelled, "Let's go find us some survivor's people!"

Naruto and Yugito walked up on the cliff behind the stone faces. "So far no noises." Stated Yugito. Team 7 has been looking for three hours now. There has yet to be any sign of life. "Let's go find Kakashi and Fu. Maybe they had better luck then us." Naruto said. Just as they turned to leave, a pair of kunai whizzed by their faces. Before they had a chance to turn around, a kunai was placed right under their necks. "Who are you?" asked a feminine voice with a menacing tone. "We're shinobi of the Hidden Whirlpool village. We got a letter saying that there were survivors." Naruto replied. A good ten seconds passed before the person stepped back. Both turned to see a purple haired girl wearing a Leaf head-band. "So you got my message? Good." Said the woman. Naruto and Yugito let out a long sigh of relief.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto. The purple haired girl gave a large grin and said, "Anko." Both Naruto and Yugito gave her their names and their reason for being there. Shortly after, Kakashi and Fu arrived. They also gave their names and reason for being here. Anko gave a dark expression upon hearing Naruto's last name. "You do know your mother is responsible for all this?" asked Anko. Naruto gave off a little killer-intent. "I know. But if she didn't, I've would have grown up hated by everyone." Naruto said with a dark, menacing tone. Anko quickly pulled out a kunai and prepared to throw it at Naruto. Kakashi quickly pulled up in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing Kakashi! His mother destroyed our home!" Anko yelled furiously.

"I know." Kakashi replied calmly.

"**Then why are you protecting him?"** Anko screamed.

"I promised my sensei I would." Kakashi answered a little annoyed.

"I don't give a damn what you promised your sensei, his mother…"

"Naruto is the Forth Hokage's kid."

"What did you say?" asked Anko. She couldn't believe what she just heard. The Forth Hokage's kid was the same kid whose mother doomed the village. "I said Naruto is the Forth Hokage's kid. He was also my sensei." Said Kakashi who was calming down. Anko fell to her knees, just looking at Naruto with shock. "It can't be. I mean… how is it possible?" she asked, still confused. "No one could know. The Leaf village was under attack from the Nine-tails." Said Kakashi as he picked Anko.

She kept looking until she was brought out of her thoughts when Yugito asked, "The survivors?" Anko quickly recomposed her-self. She dusted her clothes off and started walking. The others followed. "There are others too. A man named Iruka and two kids." Anko said hastily. The group came upon a small door. Anko opened the door to reveal a man and two kids.

They stepped out and Team 7 let out a shocked gasp. The man and two kids looked very thin, most likely from mal-nutrition. The two kids looked around the same age as Naruto. One was a girl with lavender eyes and no pupils. Another was a boy with his hair hanging half way down his back. "We are all that is left of the Hidden Leaf." Said Anko. "The hyuga heiress is alive!" exclaimed Naruto. Anko nodded her head "Let's head to Whirlpool. The rest would like to see all of you." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah. I'm going to give that woman a piece of my mind." Said Anko.

**Whirlpool**

"Lady Kushina! Lady Tsunade! Lord Jiraiya!" yelled Shizune as she came bounding into the Uzukage's Office. Everyone turned to face the woman. "What is it Shizune?" asked Kushina. Shizune took a few minutes to catch her breath. "Word came in from Kakashi. He found survivors! Only four, but very much alive!" Shizune said happily. Everyone in the room began jumping up and down in joy. Tsunade and Shizune hugged each other, saying how glad that not all died. Jiraiya and Kushina looked were crying tears of joy. "Let's get ready to meet them!" said Jiraiya. All left the room to get ready for team 7's return.

**2 Days Later**

Team 7, plus the four survivors, came into view. Rin, Jiraiya, Kushina, Shizune, and Tsunade were waiting for them at the gate. "Naruto, are you all right!" Kushina asked loudly. The group looked up and began to wave. Anko, on the other hand, pulled out a kunai and rushed at Kushina. Before she could reach her, Jiraiya and Tsunade grabbed her and pulled the kunai away from her. "What's wrong with you people? Did you forget what she did?" Anko asked angrily. "No we didn't. And never will. But you can't hold a grudge forever." Jiraiya said sternly. "Kakashi told me about Naruto being the Forth Hokage's kid and all. But I just can't forgive her! She…she…!" Anko started to let tears flow freely from her face and cried loudly. "I know how you feel. But if you let you hate take over, it will only hurt more." Explained Tsunade.

"What should I do?" asked a still crying Anko. "First, let's get you and everyone else fed a hot meal and have a nice bath." Said Shizune. As Jiraiya and Tsunade led Anko, the Hyuga heiress, Iruka, and the boy who called himself Haku to an inn. Kakashi and team 7 walked up to Kushina. "You did great everyone." Said Kushina. "I am merely glad that I was able to find more comrades and help them." Said Kakashi with a smile. "I know.' Said Kushina. Team 7 and Kushina followed Tsunade and company to the inn.

**Else-Where**

"So what now?" asked a man. "Don't know." Said another. Two guards' were sitting down, playing a game of cards when they saw a bright light come from the cave they were in front of. "What the hell was that?" asked the first man. _"Help me, please."_ Came a voice. Both men began to back away. _"I've lost my friend. Can you help?"_ asked the voice. The voice began to repeat it-self. Suddenly, two bright lights shot out and killed the two men. A woman, about thirteen, came walking out._ "He's not here. I hope I can find."_ Said the girl. A small smile came across her face. _"I'm coming… Naruto!"_


	5. A new Threat!

**A new threat?**

"This is crazy." Said Anko. For the past month, reports of many deaths across the Elemental Nations have raisin up. "All the deaths have one thing in common: The area around the bead bodies was ripe with usually chakra." Said Kuhsina. Anko and Kushina still weren't on good terms. But, during one of there arguments, Kushina slapped Anko upside her head. She calmed down, but was still not in a trusting mood.

"What was decided at the meeting?" asked Kakashi. Kushina let out a long, heavy sigh. "Nothing. With so little to act on, we can't do anything." Said Kushina. This received frowns from everyone in the room. No one liked the idea of senseless killing. Jiraiya's spy rings couldn't find anything useful. As things stood, no one was safe. Before any one could leave, Mikoto appeared. "Lady Tsunade! Lady Kushina! You need to come with me!" she said. "Why?" asked Kushina, sounding worried. "It's your son. He's in the hospital." With out a word, everyone in the room ran to the hospital.

**30 Minutes later**

When everyone arrived at the hospital, they rushed to the room where Naruto was. Fu and Yugito were outside the room. Both looked up when the group arrived. "What happened?" asked Kakashi. Before either one answered, Kushina opened the door to where Naruto was. She was greeted with the most terrifying sight ever.

Naruto was on the hospital bed with a hole in his stomach. His left arm was burned. The rest of his body was covered in blood. The rest came bounding in. Anko, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were too stunned to say anything. Tsunade backed up in horror. Kushina stood there for five seconds before turning to Yugito and Fu. "What happened to him?" Kushina asked weakly.

Neither girl answered. Kushina suddenly grabbed them by the collar and pulled them up. **"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SON?"** Screamed Kushina. Jiraiya and Kakashi quickly restrained her. Tsunade walked up to the shaking girls and asked them what happened. "Well…the thing is…we ran into the person who was killing all those people." Said a nervous Fu. Everyone looked at her with disbelief. Tsunade placed both hands on her and asked, "Tell us what happened."

**5 Hours Ago**

"Look out!" yelled Naruto. A flash of light smashed into the ground where Yugito and Fu were. "What was that?" asked Fu._ "I found you!"_ came a girls voice. Everyone turned to see where the voice came from. They saw a girl with tan skin, long green hair, and a white dress. _"After all this time, we finally meet again Naruto."_ Said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Yugito

_"You don't need to know. And to how I know Naruto. Well, he promised he would marry me."_ Said Kara. Both Yugito and Fu looked at her like she was out of her mind. Naruto seemed confused at first. But he suddenly jumped up in shock. "Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Fu.

"It can't be you! You got locked away years ago. You shouldn't even exist!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Fu.

_*Bam*_

The girls hand smashed through Naruto's stomach. Yugito and Fu looked on in horror. Fire formed around the girls and was about to deliver the finishing blow. Fu dashed and pulled Naruto away. But his left arm wasn't lucky. "What the hell are you?" shouted Yugito as she reached her teammates. _"Tell his mother that I'm waiting."_ Said the girl as she disappeared.

**Present Time**

"Oh my god. No." Whispered Tsunade. Everyone was to stunned by the story to say anything. The doctor came walking in. "Listen. Lord Naruto will make it. But it will take awhile." He said. Eveyone left the room to the waiting area. "I'm calling a meeting of the Kage's. I'm going to tell them what you told me." Said a still dazed Kushina. Tsunade and Anko, who had felt sad for Kushina, help her up and took her to her office.

**Outside Hospital**

"What do we do now?" asked Kakashi.

"Don't know. Kakashi, you and Rin are to keep an eye on Naruto. This girl and Naruto seem to know each other. When he wakes, let us all know. Yugito, Fu. You two will get a new sensei and team member for now. I'll look into what happened." Explained Jiraiya. Everyone nodded.

**45 Minutes Later**

"I just don't understand." Said a weeping Kushina.

"The doctor said he'll make it. We just have to wait." Said Tsunade

"We received word from the other Kages. Their on the way now. We have a five day wait." Said Anko. Kushina got up and looked at the letter. "Let's get ready." She said. The three women left the office to go to the meeting area. "I'm going to make that Bitch pay for what she did to my son." Said a now pissed-off Kushina.

"Fu said that Naruto knew who she was. He'll know something." Said Tsunade. At that the three women had one thought in their mind, _'How does Naruto know this person?'_


	6. Time for Answers

**Time for Answers**

"We need to put an end to this!" shouted the Raikage. Another meeting between the Kages was in session. The Tsuchikage and Raikage were arguing about what to do. The Mizukage, Kushina, and the Kazekage sat quietly. After a few more minutes, the Mizukage spoke up. "Listen. We all know something must be done about this. But we don't even know who is doing all the killing." The Mizukage said.

"And I suppose doing nothing is better?" shouted the Tsuchikage.

"I never said…"

"My son does." Kushina said.

"What do you mean?" asked the Kazekage.

"Five days ago, this killer attacked my son and his team. From what one of his teammates said, he knew her." Kushina explained. This got confused looks from everyone.

_"Her?"_ asked the Raikage.

"Yes. My son's teammate said it was a girl. His teammate also said, I can infer that my son met this girl before." Kushina said.

"Is there something your hiding from us, Uzukage?" asked the Tsuchikage. Everyone turned to look at Kushina with distrust. "No. But it seems my son is." Kushina said sadly.

"Then we need to find out what he knows." Demeaned the Kazekage.

"Didn't you hear me? My son is…"

"Right here." Came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Naruto walk in. He was flanked by Anko and Tsunade. "I'll tell you what I know." Naruto said.

"To answer all the questions we might have, I'll ask a general question. How do you know this killer?" asked the Mizukage. Naruto lowered his head. After a few seconds, Naruto looked back up. "It was a year ago, I was twelve…"

**1 Year ago…**

Naruto was walking through a dark hallway. He came upon a large room. In the center stood a girl with green hair, tan skin, and had a white dress on. For the past three months, Naruto had been tracking her. _'Today, I end it here!_' he thought. The girl looked up at Naruto and said, "It's about time you showed up." The girl said.

"It's time we end this… **Kara!**" Naruto said venomously. In one quick blur, Naruto lunged at Kara with a kunai aimed at her throat. Kara jumped out of the way and aimed her hand at Naruto. A giant shockwave shot out and pushed Naruto into the wall behind him. Naruto quickly got up and stared at the girl. Both locked eyes. In one swift motion, both oppents ran through a series of hand signs and called out, **"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" **

Two dragons made of water appeared out of nowhere and rushed towards each other. They smashed into each other and the water fell to the floor. Kara jumped up and gathered charka in her feet. Her feet then attached to the wall. She looked down at Naruto. "Your doing much better then I thought." She stated.

"Shut it! I'm putting you away!" Naruto shouted. For the next five minutes, Kara and Naruto go back and forth in a series of punches and kicks. Each one trying to get the upper hand. Both were on opposite sides of the room. Naruto had a rasegan in his left hand. Neju had chakra-infused ice covering her right hand. "Time to end this!" shouted Naruto. Both lunged at each other. In a matter of seconds, their attacks made contact. Shock-waves were sent through the room, shaking the foundation. Both of their attacks were grinding against each other. Suddenly, their was a blinding flash.

After a brief moment, the light faded. Kara was holding her arm and screaming in pain. Naruto got up and quickly pulled out a scroll. He opened it and placed it on the floor. He quickly flipped through some hand signs. **"Uzukage Style: Five phantom Dragon sealing!"** Naruto shouted out. Suddenly, five phantom dragons appeared and raced towards Kara. Said girl looked up in horror as she was encircled by the five dragons. "What the hell is this?" she shouted.

"Your end." Naruto replied coldly.

"We'll see about that!" Kara shouted. Two bright lights shot out and hit Naruto dead in the chest. He was then sent flying into the wall. Naruto looked at Kara with a smirk. "Was that meant to kill? You should try harder." Naruto said. To his surprise, Kara laughed. Before she was completely sealed away, she left a dark warning. "Believe me when I say this: I shall return! And you will pay." With that, she was gone. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"She's finally gone." He said. Naruto picked him-self up and walked out of the room. As he exited the tunnel, Naruto used some earth chakra and sealed the entrance. _'I wonder what mom will make for dinner tonight.'_ Thought Naruto as he headed home.

**Present Time**

"And you never told me this why?" Kushina, Tsunade, and Anko asked.

"I thought she was sealed away for good. The sealing jutsu I used was the most powerful one to ever be created. So I saw no need to tell you." Naruto said. Everyone looked at Naruto like he was out of his mind. "Well it didn't hold her in! Now did it?" shouted the Raikage

"No, it didn't. I can do it again, but this time the seal will be three time stronger." Naruto replied. The Miuzkage eyed Naruto with a look of curiosity. "I have one thing to ask you Naruto Uzumaki." She said.

"And that is?" he asked. The Mizukage had a small smile on her face. For some reason, Naruto had a feeling the he would regret asking that.

**Uzushio (Five hours later)**

"I swear I'll kill her!" Kushina shouted for the hundredth time.

"We know!" Naruto, Anko, and Tsunade shouted back.

"How dare she try and flirt with my son! She's the Mizukage for crying-out-loud!" she screamed louder. Everyone let out a heavy sigh. Ever since they left the meeting of the Kage's, Kushina wouldn't stop complaining about how the Mizukage tried to flirt with Naruto. Everyone was getting annoyed with it. "Mom, calm down. She's long gone now, okay?" Naruto pleaded. Kushina looked her son in the face and smiled. "Alright." She said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

**Two days later**

Naruto, Yugito, and Fu were all sitting a-top a building, watching clouds pass by. Kakashi appeared next to them. "Anything we can help you with?" asked Fu.

"Yes in a matter-of-fact. We need to go and meet Lord Jiraiya." Kakashi said. The trio shared a confused look, but left with Kakashi to go and meet Jiraiya. After a short while, they were at the gates with Jiraiya. "Good. You're here." Said Jiraiya.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Yugito.

"A while ago, I found information about a certain organization." Stated Jiraiya. Before anyone asked more, Kushina, Anko, and Tsunade came walking up. "Were here. What is it you wanted to tell us Jiraiya?" asked Anko.

"As I just told them, I looked up on this organization. It's called Akatsuki. The reason I'm telling you this is because this Akatsuki group is because there after the tailed beast." Said Jiraiya. Everyone turned to look at Yugito and Fu. "So there after us?" asked Fu.

"Yes." Said Jiraiya.

"So what do we do?" asked Tsunade.

"Simple. Because Fu and Yugito are jinchuuriki and Naruto has some of the Nine-tails chakra, they'll be targets. So, I'll take them with me to train for three years." Jiraiya said.


End file.
